


been to hell and back

by burntotears



Series: No Such Thing as Fate [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Graphic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A graphic that shows a bit of how things started for Allison and Stiles as far as Beacon Hills is concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	been to hell and back

  
  
_well i looked my demons in the eye_   
_laid bare my chest said do your best destroy me_   
_see i’ve been to hell and back so many times_   
_i must admit you kinda bore me_   


**Author's Note:**

> This was an edit I made to help me get my ass in gear to write the next part of No Such Thing. It was so fun that I had to make another one too. I am in the process of writing Part Four now.


End file.
